Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments relate to computer security, and in particular, to automated tracking on social media of exploitation of security vulnerabilities.
Timely/accurate detection of security breach exploits based upon new unpatched software vulnerabilities, is a crucial action that can aid experts, law enforcement, researchers, and software developers quickly understand the failure mechanism (e.g., in the code source of the software), and resolve the issue by fixing the unsecure portion of code.
While having notice of the security breach itself (zero-day event) is valuable, possessing more details concerning the exploit code and/or methodology, can rapidly accelerate the response time for fixing the issue. The problem with such disclosures of security vulnerabilities, however, is that the software vendor may not aware of these publications.
Embarrassment for the software vendor may result when the initial exploit of a zero-day vulnerability is made public. More importantly, however, such an initial security breach likely exposes the software to follow-up attacks from malicious actors seeking to further exploit the vulnerability.